Sakura Chirari
|type = Single |album = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ |artist = ℃-ute |released = February 21, 2007 February 28, 2007 (Single V) March 10, 2007 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:14 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Wakkyanai (Z) 4th indies single (2006) |Next = Meguru Koi no Kisetsu 2nd single (2007) }} Sakura Chirari (桜チラリ; Cherry Blossoms Scattering) is ℃-ute's 1st major label single. It was released on February 21, 2007 under the zetima label in limited edition (includes a 24-page photo booklet), and a regular edition (includes a photocard). The Single V DVD was released on February 28, 2007. Tracklist CD #Sakura Chirari #JUMP #Sakura Chirari (Instrumental) Single V #Sakura Chirari #Sakura Chirari (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Sakura Chirari (Close-up Live Ver. at Nihon Seinenkan) #*Performance from ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #Sakura Chirari (Dance Shot Ver.) #Sakura Chirari TV SPOT Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Sakura Chirari *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;JUMP *Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun TV Performances *2007.02.12 Oha Star *2007.02.18 Hello! Morning *2007.02.23 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2007.03.09 Pop Jam *2007.03.22 Utaban *2007.04.21 J-MELO Concert Performances ;Sakura Chirari *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 Special Live ~9/10 ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Hello! Project *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin, Nakayama Natsume *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Oda Sakura, Haga Akane, Kitagawa Rio, Wada Sakurako, Takase Kurumi ;JUMP *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hello! Project *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato, Arihara Kanna *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? - Suzuki Airi Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total sales: 26,595 ;Single V Total sales: 7,200 Trivia *In April 2012, ℃-ute posted a remake of the Dance Shot Ver. on their Official YouTube Channel with only the current members, but the vocals were still the same. *This is their first single without Murakami Megumi. *This is the first single in Hello! Project to have an Event V. *This was ℃-ute's lowest selling single until SHOCK!. *An earlier iteration of the song featuring Murakami Megumi called "Yuki ga Chirari" was released on ℃-ute's final album, ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION. The lyrics are identical, with the exception that every "Sakura Chirari" is replaced with "Yuki ga Chirari". Additional Videos ℃-ute - Sakura Chirari (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. ℃-ute - Sakura Chirari (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Sakura Chirari (Close-up Live Ver.) @ Nihon Seinenkan|Close-up Live Ver. @ Nihon Seinenkan External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Sakura Chirari, JUMP cs:Sakura Chirari Category:C-ute Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:2007 Event Vs